My Boss
by Lilac Queen
Summary: She is his boss. There can't be anything else between them except a business relationship. Then why are feelings surfacing in his heart? SasuSaku. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: She is his boss. There can't be anything else between them except a business relationship. Then why are feelings surfacing in his heart?**

* * *

><p>His father refused to acknowledge him till he finds his own aim. Fugaku Uchiha has declared that he would provide no money for his younger son's education. His son, himself, has to earn the money required to complete his college. Fugaku has told Sasuke that he shouldn't expect any help from his family.<p>

After his family refused to pay for his education, Sasuke was livid. He was beyond confused. Just what was his father expecting him to do? He had no experience in earning business. But now when he has to complete his college and major in business sector, his father has refused to support him. He knew that his father must have a reason to not support his education, but he wasn't able to predict it. If he has to complete his remaining education then there is only one way- find a job. Not just any job, but the one that has high-paying with low energy efficiency required. Deciding to search for a job, he went to his best friend's house, knowing that he is the only person on who he could rely on.

When Fugaku declared his decision, hell broke loose in his house. His wife accused him of not having any kind of affection towards his younger son Sasuke. His elder son just gave him a look that clearly said- I never imagined you to be this cruel on ototou

. Knowing that trying to reason with them was futile, he just told them that whatever he is doing, will later benefit Sasuke in its own way. His younger son was too spoilt. He was entirely dependent on family fortune for everything, so Fugaku waited till Sasuke graduated from his high school and was old enough to take responsibility for his own actions.

His younger son was now twenty-one years old, while his elder son Itachi was twenty-seven years old. Itachi has been working in Uchiha corps for almost five years. He was reliable as well as self-dependent. Fugaku wanted his Sasuke to be the same, because only then would his younger son be able to handle the future obstacles. He has no experience in business. He doesn't know what obstacles await him in future. If he hadn't refused to pay for his college then Sasuke would probably have continued to live the way he was used to.

So for the sake of his own son, Fugaku had made the decision of not supporting his son. Only then could Sasuke learn to find solutions to problems in life. He would understand what it is to earn your own name with your own efforts.

Sakura had always been self-dependent. She trusted no one to be responsible enough for her. Since childhood, she had always been reserved, confident and independent. So when her mother Tsunade Haruno told her that she was expecting her only daughter to take over the company after she has completed her teenage years, and has finally began her adult life, she had immediately agreed to take over her company. Tsunade knew that she could rely on her only child because Sakura has always been intelligent and smart. She could tackle any problem as easily as eating breakfast. It had been almost three years since Sakura joined the company. Since then the company has made nothing else then progress.

But Tsunade found herself mourning sometimes because she knows that her daughter is lonely. She was so busy in making herself qualified to take up her family name that she had missed the joys of life. She had never ever enjoyed a single day out with her friends. Always been independent, so she never really needed anyone's help. This never aroused a chance for her to interact with other people. Usually she would only talk when necessary. Her co-workers were always wondering if their boss is actually mute.

Sakura joined business as soon as she graduated from high school. She didn't feel that it was necessary to complete her college to run the business. She already had the experience because her mother would usually take her to the company, too.

"Sakura-chan, can I have a moment with you?" a twenty-two year old blonde asked to her pink-haired boss, who seemed to be busy with some work on her laptop.

"What is it, Ino?" her boss asked in annoyed tone. Sakura usually gets annoyed when someone disturbs here in middle of her important work.

Ino rolled her eyes at the annoyed tone of her boss a.k.a. her best friend since childhood.

"Mr. Hanabusa is leaving the job as your personal secretary. We need to find someone else on his post. And it has to be done urgently, or else your work will be left stagnant."

Ino watched as her best friend's eyes twitched with irritation. It happens every time when she is either irritated or angry.

"What reason has he mentioned for his sudden resignation? It doesn't have to be salary, it's already an over-paid job."

"He said that working with you has left him with no energy or time for himself. He said his boss is too strict and makes him over-work. He hasn't really mentioned anything about salary." The blonde said with a smile on her face giving her best friend an all-knowing look.

"The reason is quite selfish, if I must say. Well, it's his loss anyway. He has lost a high-paying job. We need another person I his place immediately. Put up the notice for application. And also make sure that the appointed person is qualified enough. I don't want a dumb person sitting here with a blank face in my office, get that?"

Ino nodded as her boss told her the basic points (like every time). She bid her friend good-bye before returning to her cabin. Because even though her boss is her best friend, it doesn't mean she allows her to goof off. After all she is quite strict. She already pitied the person who would be appointed as Sakura's personal assistance. Poor guy wouldn't know what he's in for.

Preview of next chapter:

"Mr. Uchiha, congratulations! You got the job." Ino said with her baby-blue eyes glittering with happiness.

"What about the interview?" Sasuke asked with uncertainty. He wondered if this dumb bimbo was kidding with him.

"Well, we were searching for a qualified person who knows enough of what is required for this job!"

"So, I got the job. When do I start?" he asked reassured.

"Right from tomorrow. Be here sharp at 9:00 am. Don't be late, or else you will hear it from your boss."

His eyes twitched at the word boss. He was not used to address anyone as his superior. This would sure be a hell lot of new experience for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is my third fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of my new story. I was toying with this plot since beginning and finally had it out now :D<strong>

**Please review this chapter so as to share your opinion with me.**

**Suggestions and ideas are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't really sure of following that dobe's suggestion. Knowing that dumb blonde idiot, this would probably turn out bad. But who cares anyway? He could at least try it. He observed the big company titled 'Haruno co-ops'. He was not really surprised to see this enormously large building, because his family's company is of the same size. With a sigh he entered the building in the lobby. He walked towards the receptionist and immediately told her the purpose of his visit. Now all he had to do was just sit in the lounge and wait till he's called. He wasn't really happy about it, though.

"Mr. Uchiha?" a woman called him.

He looked up to see a female. She must be almost 23 years old or something. Her skin was slightly tan and her blonde hair was too bright. The most outstanding and capturing feature were her too bright to be see baby blue eyes.

"Yes?" he asked in his usual monotone.

"You have come here for the interview, right? I just wanted to confirm." She eyes him from top to bottom and studied him as if he were some kind of museum piece. Then her blue eyes suddenly sparkled as if she had found some kind of great idea.

_Oh no. Not another fan girl _he thought with irritation.

"Okay, my name is Ino Yamanaka. I will come back in a minute. " And then she ran like there was no tomorrow.

He just raised an eyebrow at her nonsense antics and then shrugged indifferently.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, I found a right guy for the vacant position!"<p>

The said girl raised a brow at the sudden excitement of her best friend. She would never really understand why the blondie gets excited over trivial things. Rolling her eyes she answered in indifferent tone.

"Really? That's good. Tell him to start tomorrow right away. There is much work to be completed."

Ino rolled her eyes at that instruction. Though she should have expected that much, anyway.

"Would you like to confirm the person to his job yourself or should I tell him myself?" Ino asked in her excited voice again.

Sakura sighed.

"Ino, I trust you enough to chose a assistance. Now run along and let me do my work."

"Forehead, that's rude. So, I was thinking that when you finish working today maybe we coul-"

"Pig, I am not coming to whatever club you wanna go."

"But-"

"No buts. Now return to your work before someone thinks that we both are doing some giggle-gossip here."

"Ugh, fine forehead. I'm going."

Ino shut the door with a soft click. She should have known that her friend would definitely refuse her. But still no harm in trying, right? Her pink-haired friend has never really shown any interest in having _fun_. Even the idea seems unnecessary to her. Whenever Ino would argue with her, the reply would be same_- Pig, we are not little toddlers to go to concerts and clubs and just keep moving like some gorilla dancing. _Of course, she had rolled her eyes at that. But she is determined to make her best friend enjoy the casualties or normal healthy life. She's too much alone, not expecting anything from anyone and always taking all the responsibilities upon herself. Ino sighed. Sometimes, she wonders what going on the pink head of her best friend.

So when she saw the handsome man who is going to be her friend's personal assistance, an idea popped in her head. She suddenly felt that the reason her friend is alone is because she is single. That guy would definitely make a run for money because of his good looks. He is perfect for her best friend, she was quite sure of it. She reached the elevator and made a decision with a grin on her face.

_Sakura, you are going to get a boyfriend, courtesy of me. And I am sure it would be the right choice even if you think that's absurd. You will thank me one day_

* * *

><p>"Mr. Uchiha, congratulations! You got the job." Ino said with her baby-blue eyes glittering with happiness.<p>

"What about the interview?" Sasuke asked with uncertainty. He wondered if this dumb bimbo was kidding with him.

"Well, we were searching for a qualified person who knows enough of what is required for this job!"

"So, I got the job. When do I start?" he asked reassured.

"Right from tomorrow. Be here sharp at 9:00 am. Don't be late, or else you will hear it from your boss."

His eyes twitched at the word boss. He was not used to address anyone as his superior. This would sure be a hell lot of new experience for him.

"Okay, I will be there" he grumbled out. She just grinned at him and left.

_Maybe dobe was right. I should at least try. This could be a good start for me._

* * *

><p>Sakura had a very anxious feeling that her blonde friend is definitely up to something. She seemed to be too much excited and didn't argue with her over her refusing to go out. Yep, there's certainly something she's up to, no doubt. Maybe it has something to do with the new appointed guy. Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew better than to make assumptions. And Ino is her friend anyway. She wouldn't cause any trouble for her. Would she?<p>

Sakura sighed as she looked at the never ending moutaining work on her table. She wouldn't even count the files; it would just be a waste. Without her personal assistance it's quite difficult to manage the contacts. She ran a hand thought her bright cotton candy pink hair. The work load just seems to keep on increasing. With a shake of her head, she took the pen in her hands again and began where she left from.

_I couldn't afford to be lazy and waste even a minute. There is too much responsibility to handle. I can't let down the people who have expectations from me._

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter:<p>

His eyes twitched with irritation. How dare that little woman who is just 5'3" feet long order him around like some general? He watched as she kept throwing commands after command without a pause.

"Sasuke, are you listening?"

"Hn"

"Listen you twerp, you better work up to my satisfaction or else I can't guarantee you this job."

"Hn"

"What does that mean? It's not even word anyway. Wait, don't tell me your vocabulary consists of just one word. I told Ino to choose carefully this time. I can't afford much time to have a dumbass as my assistance."

"What the hell? I am not a dumbass, pinky. Better watch what you say."

"I think I am the boss here. Who are you to order me around?"

He just couldn't stand her. How can he ever work with her with such little co-operation between them?

"Oi chicken-ass, you listening?"

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. Actually I have my mid-term exams going on. They will continue till Oct. 22. If I could manage I would update the third chapter before that. And in it would be the most waited scene of Sasuke finally meeting Sakura. I wonder how it would be. A handsome employee meeting his devil of a boss with a hidden angel within ;)<p>

Haha, that would be so awesome, that is if I could write it down neatly :P

So, review this chapter so I could know how it turned out. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D

Ja Ne~


	3. Chapter 3

**Anissa: (sheepish smile) I am really sorry if you think that second chapter was like the first one. Maybe I lost some creativity….hehe. But I will make sure that the next chapters are not same as others. Please keep reading this story. And thank you for your review**

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever: Thanks for the review. And I am glad that you love my story. Please keep reading. I feel honored that you have read one of my story (jumping in joy). I am a great fan of your SasuSaku stories and anthologies. Please keep reading :D**

**UchihaYukiLuna: I too, can't wait for them to meet. Whenever I read other authors story I get quite excited, so I totally understand (if) you are excited. Please keep reading this story and thanks for the review :D**

**IloveSxS: I am really sorry if I updated this chapter late. Please keep on reading and thank you for reviewing :D**

* * *

><p>The moment her new assistant entered the cabin, her first impression was – <em>badass. <em>If there was anything she hated more than heels in the world then it would be badass boys who think of themselves as the king of Jerk Land. They think that girls are more attracted if the behave like some constipated, anti-social bastard. His appearance was like some king of Dracula or something. Black shirt, black pant and black hair with black eyes. What is today? Halloween? Today was October 31? She might as well have dressed up into a more appropriate substitute. Having had enough of her own …..uh… sarcasticism, she made a mental note of not giving Ino a chance to select someone for a job. She probably wouldn't understand the difference between a assistant job or a male model job.

"So you're the new employee?" she asked in a acid tone.

He looked at her like she was some parasite. She stared at him for a few seconds while he stared at her. And then she got a hint of why he was staring at her. Her _pink_ hair must have caught him by surprise.

"Well?" she asked again in an annoyed tone. All this staring was starting to get on her nerves.

"Yes"

"Let's start then. What's your name?" she had meant to start the work but remembered that she would need to know his name to address him.

"Sasuke"

"Well, Sasuke, let's begin the work. First you take the contacts book and call the Hayabusa Company and tell them to prepare for a meeting within two days. Then call the Hyugas and tell them that we are confirming the deal with them. " she was going on and on and on.

His eyes twitched with irritation. How dare that little woman who is just 5'3" feet long order him around like some General? He watched as she kept throwing commands after command without a pause.

"Sasuke, are you listening?"

"Hn"

"Listen you twerp, you better work up to my satisfaction or else I can't guarantee you this job." She said getting a vibe of his rebellious nature. Her green eyes were burning with great intensity, which he could just assume as irritation.

"Hn"

"What does that mean? It's not even a word anyway. Wait, don't tell me your vocabulary consists of just one word. I told Ino to choose carefully this time. I can't afford much time to have a dumbass as my assistance." Her sarcastic tone took him by surprise. His insult just added the fuel to fire.

"What the hell? I am not a dumbass, pinky. Better watch what you say." He retorted just as angrily.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his insult regarding her hair. Her anger just increased tenfold. "I think I am the boss here. Who are you to order me around? And just what the _hell _did you _call_ me?"

He just couldn't stand her. How can he ever work with her with such little co-operation between them?

"Oi chicken-ass, you listening?" she said having had enough of his behavior."I'm going to tell you this just once, so listen carefully. This is _my_ office. People here work _under _me, and _you_ are a part of it, too. So you better abide _my _rules."

Her stern voice seemed to work as he grumbled something and took the contacts book placed on her desk. He heard the weird woman who is his boss now, huff and saying something along the lines of not liking badass people who thing smug of themselves. Deciding to ignore her, he removed the required contacts page and just as he was going to walk towards the telephone on her desk she interrupted him.

"Were you not paying attention to what I said chicken-ass? I told you to go and bring the files of Hyuga project first."

"What the hell, woman? Tell one thing at a time."

"Shut up! Don't disrespect me. I'm your boss. Get it?"

"Whatever"

She decided to ignore his rude reply and instead concentrated on her own work.

"I'll tell Ino to show you your new cabin. And if I ever saw that cabin of yours dirty and dusted then you are dead, _officially._" Then she dialed the blonde's number and called her in her cabin. In a minute Ino appeared in the cabin door poking her head within.

"You need something?" she asked.

"Show the new employee his cabin and tell him all the rules and regulations he need to follow if he has to maintain his job."

"Sure. Let's go, Sasuke." He complied with a nod and exited the cabin, but not before giving his boss a glare which was returned gladly to him.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were out Ino breathed a sigh of relief. It sure gets uncomfortable in there when Sakura is angry. She wondered what this guy did to make her so angry. Usually, Sakura is a quiet and calm person. He must have said something to set her off.<p>

"She seemed angry. What did you do?" she asked curiously.

"Hn, nothing." He replied monotonously.

"Nothing? She doesn't get angry over _nothing,_ you know! Just a free advice- don't ever, ever get on her bad side. If you get on her bad side you're as good as dead."

She said it in such a serious tone that he almost believed it. But he is an Uchiha, and Uchiha's are not afraid of anything, especially of a midget woman. Well, she did seem to be scary. Just a little. He could try not to get on her bad side.

They entered his new cabin and he appraised the taste of it. The walls were light blue in color and the desk was dark blue mahogany. The cupboards kept apparently for keeping files were black in color, just his color. He wondered who designed it, but it the structure and taste seemed familiar to him. And then it occurred to him that he had seen the same shades in variation in his boss's cabin. Strange, he thought.

Ino turned to him and said,

"So, this is your cabin from now on. Good luck with keeping it yours, and trust me you need it."

"Hn, whatever."

She gazed at him with speculating eyes and addressed him again.

"You know, she is not as bad as you think. If you look past her behavior, she is quite an interesting person. Nobody really understood her until now. I hope you get lucky and succeed in getting to know the _real _her, beyond the image she has created for everyone. "

That got him interested. He thought she was just a brat who got lucky and was placed as the boss of this company, because she was just spoiled rotten. It changed his view of her a little bit, not much. Because, even if she is not what he thinks she is, she is still _annoying_.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter:<p>

"_What?_"

"What what? Like I said, you need to learn ballroom dance because there are many diligents coming from international business companies, and I want our company to be represented at its top. And I don't want our company to be looked down upon just because someone doesn't know how to do a simple ball dance." She said heavily accusing at him.

"I don't think dance has to do anything with-"

"Nobody asked your opinion, so keep it with yourself. Classes start tomorrow. Since you don't have a partner, I will be your partner for dance practice."

"But that's just totally-"

"Enough. You are not the only one. Everyone is going to have to take classes, even me. So stop being such a baby about it, you spoilt brat."

She would never cease to annoy him.

* * *

><p>Hi guys! I still have one paper remaining. But still I wanted to update this chapter. Hehe.<p>

I have started another story "Banned Love" which is SasuSaku (obviously). It's about Sakura being a vampire and Sasuke being a werewolf and how love blooms between them. I could just daydream about it.

Personally, I think it's a interesting plot, so I suggest you to check it out.

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mizuki-chan Uchiha: Yeah, you're right! Sasuke is going to lose a great deal of his pride. Haha…. I'm feeling evil. But of course, since this is SasuSaku, I am going to add some fluff.**

**Anissa: I'm glad that my chapter was entertaining for you. And yeah, you are going to see mostly Sakura taking control because let's face it- Sakura is not so weak that she falls for Sasuke in one glance and in my fic, Sasuke will fall in love with her first.**

**SakuraluvSasuke0718: I am so happy that my chapter seemed funny to you. You see, the genre of this fic is humor so it is a success for me to have one my readers think that it was funny. It's a huge success for me. And about ballroom dancing… I hope this chapter explains it ;)**

**ILoveSxS: Thank god you like Sakura's attitude. I honestly thought that many people would flame me for giving her such a strong personality :P**

* * *

><p>It's been three days.<p>

.

Three days since he started work.

.

Three days since he has faced the wrath of his boss (and is still facing it).

.

Three days since his life has been hell, just because of one person- _his boss._

She won't spare him even a minute of rest. Always making him move from one place to another, ordering him around like a pet. But there was one thing that bugged him. She was a workaholic. She herself won't take even a minute or a seconds rest. Another thing he noticed was her health and diet. He never saw her eat a single morsel of food. Her skin was ghostly pale and she was quite petite. Maybe he really did have a wrong impression of her. Of course, impressions are never meant to be made at first glance.

He noticed many more things about her. Like she doesn't really socialize with others (like him). He had never seen any emotion except anger and irritation on her face. She is either irritated or angry. But there was something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"Oi chicken-ass, where are you?" boomed a voice.

He flinched slightly at her loud voice. That woman could scream without even trying.

"Coming." He shouted right back at her. Grumbling, he reached her cabin. As usual, it was overflowing with files and documents. He had to squint in order to find his boss among those files. That short height of hers was no help. He hardly had any space to walk through the mess in her office. His boss seemed to be deeply concentrating on some document.

And then for the first time he noticed the exotic beauty of his boss. Her skin ghostly pale but still it suited her. Her dark forest green eyes that changed colors according to her emotions made him awe in wonder. If she is angry then her eyes will be steely green and when she is in light mood they would be just plain forest green. He wondered what color they would be if she was happy. He guessed they would be light forest green with a glitter in them. And that would suit her best, maybe. And the most amazing and surprising part of her- her _pink_ hair. When he first entered her cabin, he thought that she was some mental psycho who was so much obsessed with candy that she dyed her hair pink. But in last three days he realized that her hair color was natural. Even though the color was pink it suited her in an odd manner. And her name- Sakura, it sent shivers down his spine. Her name is the most prominent thing that suits her. It means cherry blossoms. Their color, smell and everything else matches her.

All this time he was observing her (no way in hell would he admit that it's called staring), his boss was glaring at him. She probably thought he was making fun of her mentally.

"Stop day-dreaming and help me, you idiot." She snapped at him.

"Hn" he glared at her. She returned the glare gladly. "Fine."

Satisfied, she took a file from the pile underneath the table which was dark blue in color. She gave it to him.

"It's the Hyuga project file. I want you to check all the details and make sure that there is no mistake in the related documents. We are holding a party for the confirmation of Hyuga deal. Also, the whole office staff, including you, will have to join some ballroom dancing classes."

"_What?_"

"What what? Like I said, you need to learn ballroom dance because there are many diligents coming from international business companies, and I want our company to be represented at its top. And I don't want our company to be looked down upon just because someone doesn't know how to do a simple ball dance." She said heavily accusing at him.

"I don't think dance has to do anything with-"

"Nobody asked your opinion, so keep it with yourself. Classes start tomorrow. Since you don't have a partner, I will be your partner for dance practice."

"But that's just totally-"

"Enough. You are not the only one. Everyone is going to have to take classes, even me. So stop being such a baby about it, you spoilt brat."

Even if her beauty is beyond perfection, even though her eyes amaze her, even though her company somehow makes him feel all warm and fuzzy, she would never cease to annoy him.

"Why you? Can't someone else be my partner? Like Ino?" he asked in a bored manner. But somehow his questions kind of set her off.

"Just what in hell are you asking? How- Damnit!"

Whatever cursing she was going to do was stopped because she got as cut on her hand. He saw her holding her left hand clutching her wrist as blood oozed out from the wounds on her fingers. Yes_, wounds._ The sharp point of her pen scarred her fingers and the blood was overflowing. He watched as she looked around for some cloth or paper. He suddenly felt uneasy, as if he didn't like her getting hurt. But he convinced himself that it was just because he thought it was partially his fault for getting her angry. That was the only reason he would get worried for her now.

He quickly removed his black handkerchief and rushed to where she stood near the table. He placed the handkerchief on her wounded fingers and applied some pressure on it to stop the bleeding. She seemed surprised by his behavior by judging her expression. Her pale hand felt like cold ice under his touch. Her pink hair tickling the sides of his face. He felt strange. Her sweet cherry scent filled his nose and made him want to move closer to her. The moment that thought occurred to him, he killed himself mentally. His boss is just a weird workaholic woman who loves to torture her employees like some sort of devil. He concentrated on her wound instead.

"Does it hurt?" he asked referring to the wound.

She just glared at him for no reason. What's her problem anyway? Here he is taking care of her wound, and there she is glaring at him.

"No." she barked out at him. It sounded like she was restraining some kind of emotion.

He rolled his eyes. Again with the anger. What's with her behavior? She has some serious anger issues. That much he was totally sure of. But still the worry for her kept bugging him in his mind. There was no way he could start feeling for his devil of a boss. …..or could he?

And for the first time in his life, Sasuke Uchiha- the prodigy, the genius, the most wanted boy as a boyfriend on each girl's list, was _confused_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know this chapter was kind of lame. You are allowed to flame all you want.<strong>

**Next chapter will be in Sakura's POV. ...maybe? I can't really say but it would be very very interesting.**

**And there is no preview of next chapter today because it would be surprise for all of you who read this story :D**

**Yeah and please, please _REVIEW._**

**I need to know all of yours opinion, please. I expect at least ten reviews for this chapter. So all those who read this but are not going to review let me warn you- I will CHIDORI you to Akatsuki's base where they will torture you mentally and you will wish you had instead just reviewed.**

**Haha! Now that is not something you want, right? So you see the Review button down there? Yes, right at the bottom in the center! Just click on it and tell your views on whether or not I should continue this story.**

**Really, sometimes I wonder if someone even reads my story (whiney face).**

**Now you don't my cute little face to turn into a grimace forever, do you? My boyfriend will get sad if that happens. So, review. Okay, so now I'm off to spend some time with my bf! I miss him so I am gonna crash his home. Can't wait to see his expression~**

**Mwahaha, ain't I evil? No, am not. But I could be if you don't review. so you know what to do~**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anissa: Really? You like how I switched it up? I'm so much happy for that. Thank you. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**pirateKitten11893: CUTE? REALLY? Oh my god! I'm very glad that you like my story. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Yuuki-Hime 2097: Was the last chapter confusing? I'm really sorry for it. I will try my best to make my concepts clear from now onwards. Thank you for reviewing and please continue reading.**

**IloveSxS: Hmm….cool? Really? I'm glad you think so. Please keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke had a feeling that something is going to happen today. He didn't know whether it was good or bad. But one thing he was sure of was that he isn't going to like what's going to happen. So, when he reached in the cabin of his boss, he wasn't surprised to find his boss with a devilish grin on her face. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief. He merely raised an eyebrow at that. Was his boss bipolar or something? The previous day she was getting all moody and angry on him. And today here she is, grinning ah him like a demon waiting for his prey.

"Uchiha?" she asked.

"Hn. What?" he answered in his baritone.

"We have some very important work to do today. We have to go somewhere and you are going to accompany me. I don't want you moping around complaining that you don't want to go. Get it?" she said in such a tone that he was sure he is going to be doomed.

"Where?" he asked slightly worried. She wasn't planning a trip to hell with him, was she? Well, with his boss, nothing is impossible.

"Shopping" she grinned again.

"_What?_" It wasn't a trip to hell, but something which is more_ worse_ than hell- _Shopping._

"No complaints. I want you to give these files to Ino and Hinata. They will complete the work of our part. We're going to shop for the upcoming party of Hyugas. I want out representation to be _first_ class."

"I don't think there is any need for _me_ to accompany you." He stated.

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't ask your opinion or say in this matter? _You_ are my personal assistant. _You _are the one who should help _me_ in each and every task." She simply explained.

"But why don't you take Ino or Hinata or any other female? Wouldn't they be best suited for this task considering they are _females_, too?" He was going to give his best to get out of the current situation. He _hated_ shopping, totally.

Sakura sighed. How many times she has to grill it in his head that he is her personal assistant? She decided to not bother with it. It isn't as if his opinion will change anything in her today's plan.

"Whatever. You are to accompany me and that's final. Now, give these files to Ino and Hinata. They will handle today's work for us."

"Hn"

He picked up those files and exited the cabin. As soon as he was out, he exhaled a sigh. His boss is so _stubborn_. She just keeps on thinking of new ways to torture him. And to be honest, shopping was really a horrendous torture for him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They walked towards the car his boss owned. She had a nice taste in automobiles, he guessed. She told him to drive her to the shopping mall. He just learned that she is not only going to shop for herself, but also make him shop for himself. This party was proving to be a headache for him.

"You will take clothes of my choice, Get it? If I let you have your way than you'd probably get some vampire outfit. I mean, have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? You are like all blacky black! Geez, there's a limit to being emo, you know."

She kept on babbling and babbling. This was the first time he ever heard her talk so much. Maybe her gloomy mood was limited to her office. As soon as she is out of there, she started babbling. Well, not really babbling, but more like complaining about his clothes. His eyes were twitching and his boss took no notice of it. She was either too bust talking or just plainly ignoring him. But it kind of suited her, to talk so much. Today she had decided to wear dark blue skinny jeans along with a pink shirt over it. Typical of his pink-haired boss, he thought rolling his eyes. She had a black leather jacket over her shirt. And she was complaining about him wearing black clothes.

He watched as she kept on talking. Her forest green eyes were dark in color, just as he expected for them to be when she was happy. Her thin pink lips moving constantly, non-stop. Her hairs were bizarre as she had decided to keep them unrestrained for today, unlike ever day when she has them up in a high ponytail. But still oddly enough, they suited her. He had an instinct that she was supposed to be unstable and bizarre, but somehow she had a stable and perfect personality. But that isn't the real her. What Ino said that day was still floating in his mind from time to time.

"_If you look past her behavior, she is quite an interesting person. Nobody really understood her until now. I hope you get lucky and succeed in getting to know the real her, beyond the image she has created for everyone. "_

He sighed for the nth time. He isn't supposed to think about his boss. She is just his boss who will always keep on annoying him to no end. But she is better suited as annoying rather than cold person. It isn't her real nature. Maybe all this work has made her void of any enjoyment.

"-and then Ino decided that we should go to the shopping first. She agrees with me that you're in a dire need to get a change in your wardrobe. And trust me; Ino is an expert in fashion sense. Nobody can compete with her in that sector."

She was still babbling. Oh god, she was so _annoying._ Can't she just shut up for even a second?

"Stop talking, woman. It's annoying." He finally told her.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO?" She exploded. Her face was red from anger. Her eyes so intense on glaring at him that he shuddered under her gaze.

"I'm just telling you to shut up. All that talking of yours is annoying me." He simply explained his view.

"I don't _care_! If it's annoying you so much then just jump out of the car. Who's forcing you to stay?" In her anger fit, she even forgot that she was the one who forced him to come with her. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You" he simply stated with a smirk. That would surely annoy her. And boy, was he right.

"I-I forced you. When? Oh that-" there she goes blabbering again. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. Her pale cheeks were tainted with pink blush. And even the Uchiha admitted it, she looked _cute._

"At first let's eat somewhere. I don't care if you already had breakfast because I sure as hell hadn't." she told him.

He didn't complain. He didn't have his breakfast himself. In his haste to reach the office early, he had clearly forgotten about breakfast. So he just nodded to her, silently agreeing.

"Ino told me about you asking her to be your partner for dance classes. Didn't I already tell you that I am going to be your partner? Stop complaining about it. It's not like I'm going to kill you while dancing. I don't dance _that_ bad."

"Hn. Whatever." He muttered. He doesn't really care about who will be his partner. He would still hate the dance practice no matter who his partner would be.

"Oi chicken-ass, don't act all cool and aloof when I'm talking to you. Such a bratty kid you are!" she exclaimed.

"Hn"

"What? That's not even a word."

"Hn"

"Hey! Speak in words, not in grunts."

"Hn"

Oh how he enjoyed annoying her.

"The hell? Wait! Maybe your vocabulary is limited to just few words. Geez, you should have told me." She said with a smirk he knew all too well.

His eyes twitched at that. His boss sure knows how to reverse the situation. Now she is the one who is annoying him. Just great. He could already see that this shopping trip is so _not _going to be fun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hey guys!**

**I'm very disappointed with the number of reviews I received for the last chapter. Just **_**four**_**. That's a shame for me, really. If I can't even get at least 7-8 reviews for my chapter then I'm not suited for being an author. Just tell me if you want me to discontinue this story. I won't tell you to review because it's of no use. You don't care if I think that no one is reading my story, anyway.**

**Ja Ne~**


	6. Chapter 6

**sakuramikifan2814: Do you really think that Sakura's attitude is right? I thought that maybe I made her too strict! But she **_**is**_** supposed to be strict :P Anyway, thanks for the review and please continue reading this fic.**

**peppermintginger: I'm glad that you love this story. I'll try my best to write up to your expectations. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**sdf: Thanks for the review and I will continue my story. Please keep on reading.**

**xXNinjaXGalaxyXx: They are cute, really? :D I tried to be humorous as well as serious at the same time. It could either be a great disaster or a great success. It's for all my readers to decide.**

**Sidduhkid: Umm..sorry for my chapters being uneventful. But shopping is an event, right? There can't be something eventful unless my readers understand the whole situation between Sasuke and Sakura. But I will try to make it more interesting from now on. Thank you very much for your advice. Please keep on reading.**

**SakuraluvSasuke0718: I'm very happy that you think my story is somewhat good. I'll try to keep up to your expectations and make you all happy. Thanks for the review and please keep on reading.**

**anissa: Of course, I'll continue even if you are the only one reading. Making readers happy is the duty of us authors. Thank you for the support and for the review. Please continue reading.**

**IloveSxS: What's funny? The interaction between Sakura and Sasuke? Really? I think then I've reached another level of success because this story comes under humor category, too. So it's very good that my readers find it funny.**

**KaiandApple: Thank you for saying that this story is really good. And I'll not discontinue this story, for you ;) Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

**HollowRangiku: Is your review supposed to count as a flame…..? That would be my first flame, really. And I know that Sakura is not making any progress to getting to know Sasuke. But it's just been 4-5 days since he got the job. I can't really make her fall for him that easily. In this story, Sakura has a strict personality so it would take some time for her to melt for Sasuke. Please try to understand. I'm sorry if you dislike this fic, really.**

**RinDey: Thanks for the complement. I try to keep them in character as much as possible. They need to have some funny as well as serious moments. So it's good to hear that I'm making progress there. Thank and please keep reading.**

* * *

><p>He was right, this shopping trip is worse than hell. All his boss is doing is dragging him from one shop to another, disliking almost everything. His legs could hardly feel anything anymore. His energy was almost drained. But his pink-haired boss on the other hand was not even a bit tired. He already knew that women loved shopping and he also knew that it was very boring to shop with them. But this was just too much. He sighed as she dragged him to a restaurant. It's been almost half a day since they started their shopping trip. They both ordered some food and slumped down in their sits.<p>

"Chicken-ass, we didn't find anything good." The pinkette stated with a sigh.

"Hn" he glared at her. He was tired as hell and she still wanted to find some _good _clothes.

"Stop glaring. It's not my fault that they didn't have anything up to my taste. Almost all of them were too revealing. And even if any one of them was sophisticated, the color was ugly. " She said with a frown.

"I'm still not getting it that why I'm dragged into this." He muttered to himself.

"Oi, stop brooding," she told him disapprovingly. "If you keep making faces like that then it would be stuck like that, forever. Eww, I'll remove you from the job, really. " She warned him, though he knew she wasn't really serious.

As soon as they finished eating, she dragged him to another shop. Sakura told the manager what she wanted. The manager smiled politely and told her to wait until she brings all the available dresses up to her liking.

"Hm, maybe I'd get something nice here." She told him with hands on her hips. His eyes lit at that bit of information. Finally, he would be free from her clutches.

"Don't get so happy!" She snapped at him. He sighed. He is doing that a lot for lately.

"Ms. Haruno, I've some dresses that you might like. But I would suggest trying them out before liking or disliking them." The blonde manager-almost in her thirties-smiled at the pinkette while stacking up the dresses on the table in a neat pile so that it would be easy for her to choose.

"Come here, chicken-ass. Help me choose."

Sasuke looked at her weirdly. He had no experience in this department. For god's sake he had never shopped a dress. He walked to stand next to her. She was staring deeply at those dresses. Considering her hair color, she doesn't have much choice. She picked up a few dresses and turned to the changing room, but not before telling him stay rooted to the same spot. He waited for a few minute before she came out. He eyes held surprise as he undertook her form.

She was wearing lilac colored cocktail dress. This pink organza dress had a one shoulder neckline with fitted bodice decorated with sparkling beaded motifs and rhinestones. It had a black waist which invited the flare organza skirt with ruffled hem. It suited her hair color quite greatly. And Sasuke admitted to himself mentally, that his boss looked hot.

"So, how's it?" She asked him.

There was only one problem. The dress came up to her mid-thighs. It was _too_ short. If she wore that dress then other men at the party will keep staring at her. So, the dress has to be rejected.

"No, too much pink. It would blInd everyone's eyes." Of course he lied. He couldn't tell her the real reason now, could he?

She sighed and took another dress with her and entered the changing room again. This time she wore a satin and tulle colored halter cocktail dress with A-line neck. There was a bow tied to the left end of the waist. It was knee-length, so there wasn't any fear of exposing legs like the former one.

"So?" she asked again.

There was yet another problem. The neckline was too deep. It would mean that if she bended or moved too much, she would be exposing some of her chest. And that would surely cause a ruckus among men, judging from his _state_ while seeing her _now_. She is too innocent to wear that, he decided.

"Not good. White is not your color. Try another." He once again rejected it, lying again, obviously.

She glared at him and dragged herself to the same room again. And this time when she came out he was almost gawking at her. She had chosen to wear a dark green cocktail dress. It had a concealed side zip-up that was barely visible. There was an exquisite bow embellishment at the side pleat. There was no neck-line problem like the previous one, also there was no length conflict as it came almost up to her knees. The dress looked so beautiful on her that he was speechless. It brought out her green eyes perfectly. And judging by her smile, she liked it, too.

"I think it's perfect! Don't you?" she asked excitedly. He just nodded dumbly, barely able to keep his jaw from hanging open. But then he noticed that her back was exposed through the dress. Not fully, but partially. But he brushed it off because he knew that she would keep her hairs open that day. If not, then he would force her to keep them unrestrained by commenting something crude. It always work.

Sakura quickly changed into her own clothes and took the dress to the manager who was waiting patiently. She had observed the whole thing and was looking at Sasuke with some unreadable emotion, a smile threatening to break out on her face. She took the dress from Sakura and turned to her register.

"Excuse me Ms. Haruno, but the dress seems to be a bit unfitting at the waist. Why don't you go to the tailor in the next room and get it altered. It'll take just a few minutes." The manager told Sakura

"Okay," she shrugged and took off to the next adjoining room, leaving Sasuke alone with the manager. She turned lazily towards him.

"Quite an over-protective boyfriend you are." She said suddenly out of blue.

"What are you talking about?" He glared at her. She has misunderstood.

"I watched the whole thing, you know. It doesn't take an idiot to know that she looked pretty in all those dresses she tried. Even though they were sophisticated, you rejected them because they seemed over-exposing to you. Am I right?" She asked even though she knew the real answer to it.

"Hn. I don't think it's any of your business." He remarked at her coldly.

The blonde manager just waved her hand. "The possessive boyfriends these days" she said with a sigh. This caused him to glare at her again.

Sakura entered the room at missed the glaring contest in her haste. She quickly paid and took off with her assistant- who was, for some reason, brooding.

As soon as they were out, she started her interrogation.

"Oi, you okay? You seemed uncomfortable in there." She asked with a little bit of concern in her voice. She probably thought that he was tired and she is just making him more and more annoyed.

"Hn." She rolled her eyes at his answer.

"Don't worry, there's just one stop left. Once we get you a tuxedo, we would get out of here. Now stop with the brooding. You are scaring the little kids!" He rolled his eyes at her exaggeration, but complied nevertheless.

They reached at the mall and went up to the required section. There were many choices. Sasuke wondered what his boss would make him wear. He could just pray that it isn't some joker outfit. If she chose something like that, he wouldn't be surprised, really. But he saw that she picked out a black suit and pushed it in his hands. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I always favored black suits as more appropriate for business parties." She informed him with a shrug.

"Now for the shirt," she muttered and went off to the right section.

She picked up a white, navy blue and red shirt. All of them were silk. She brought them to him and took a black tie along with it. She gave them to him and told him to try all of them. He made a face at that but turned to the changing room when she glared at him. She could be scary when time calls for it.

He silently changed into the red shirt and the black suit. His thoughts wondered to what the woman had said in the previous shop. Even he was irritated at his actions. Why should he care if anyone stared at the pinkette? She is just his boss, nothing more. But he can't ignore the emotions forming within him. He didn't recognize them at all. These new feelings were strange to him. He decided that it was best to ignore these strange thoughts and exited the changing room. His boss was patiently reading a magazine. She looked at him and immediately made a face.

"Red is _so_ not your color. Ugh, it's too flashy! Try the blue one." She suggested. He rolled his eyes at her antics and entered the room again and quickly changed into the dark blue shirt. As soon as he got out, she looked at him as if he was some alien from planet mars.

"Hmm, I thought blue would suit you, but now I'm not so sure…." She trailed off.

But her eyes immediately lit up when she looked at the white shirt. She glanced from Sasuke to the shirt with calculation eyes, imagining him in it.

"I think white would be the best. Got try it. And wear the tie this time." She instructed him.

She waited eagerly for him to come out. The moment he stepped out of the dressing room, her eyes sparkled. She was right. White was the best choice. His dark hairs and eyes clashed perfectly with the white silk. She begrudgingly admitted to herself that he did look handsome. But something was wrong, she sensed it. And then her attention went to his tie, and she instantly she got the root of problem.

"Are you trying to cut off your oxygen? The tie is too tight." She remarked at went up to him.

She tip-toed on her feet as he was too tall for her to reach is neck. She undid the two buttons at the top and loosened the tie and pulled the knot right down to the second button. All the while she was near him, he forgot how to breathe. Her scent, as usual, was driving him mad. The reason was unknown to him. Her thin pink lips were just an inch away from him. He immediately snapped out of the trance. He killed himself mentally. What in the fucking hell was he _thinking_? She walked back facing him and stopped a few feet away to get a more clear look. She made thinking pose while looking at him. He saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. He wondered what that was.

"If just we could somehow get rid of that chicken-ass…..." She trailed off suggestively.

He glared at her viciously. No way in hell was he going to let anyone touch his hairs. His boss just laughed maniacally at his glare.

"I was-just-kidding!" She said between her laughs. He let her go this time. Anyway, she looked good when she's laughing so freely.

Even though today was a big dragging day, it was worth it. Even though he had to suffer the endless boring chatter of his boss, he still liked it. Even though he was still unsure of his strange feelings for his boss, he decided to deal with them later. And he would certainly admit that, even though he hated shopping, it is bearable if his boss is to accompany him. And he wouldn't deny it either that today was surely a fun day, totally opposite of what he expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! <strong>

**I received a lot of complaints about my chapters being short….SORRY FOR THAT!**

**I'm really sorry for that, honestly. But now I'll try to write long chapters. And add some special in each chapter. One more thing, from now on, Sasuke would get a confusing feeling in almost each chapter. Though it's still a long way for him to fall for her. Maybe 3-4 chapters more? Hm… I wonder….**

**And I wanted to keep this a secret but I can't. I REALLY CAN'T!**

**And the secret is (insert drum roll)- Sasuke and Sakura will share their first kiss during the party chapters. Maybe before Sasuke realizes that he loves her. So that would be in the next 2-3 chapters. I'm such a blabber-mouth, aren't I? (Pout)**

**But I just can't keep it a secret from all you lovely guys. I love you all. And no, not in that way. I have a boyfriend who I love very much, for god's sake.**

**So, please review and make me super happy cause my birthday's coming up and I want to finish the kissing scene before that. You could say that it's kind of my birthday wish.**

**Review, people. REVIEW.**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
